Hogwarts's High School Musical
by Everlynn Flame
Summary: Also a crossover with Monster High and High School Musical. The whole school is shocked when Dumbledore announces they're going to have a musical. Draco is punished for the first time ever because of a new teacher for the musical. Sunset's deciding whether to audition or not. Twilight is hyped up for the musical and is more busy than ever! Also, a whole lot more happens...
1. Chapter 1

"Attention students!" Dumbledore called. All students looked up and gave their full attention. "This year, as a first, we are going to have a school play!" A few students groaned, while some cheered. "This is not an ordinary play. It's going to be a musical!" Eyes widened,others started murmuring to each other. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "The story is a modernized Romeo and Juliet- without the tragic death of course. There will be sign-up sheets outside your common room. You will also have a new class dedicated to drama. Welcome, Mr Where, your new Drama teacher." Students shifted their heads from Dumbledore to see the new teacher. There was an empty chair with no one in it. Many wondered where the new teacher was. Dumbledore realized the situation and called for Mr Where to stand up and introduce himself. Students gasped in horror and amazement when the 'empty' chair moved back. A grown man stood tall, covered with bandages, glasses and a coat, brown pants and an orange scarf. He had no visible facial features and he had the ability to turn invisible at will. While students stared, dumbfound, Mr Where introduced himself. The speech was about his achievements, awards and his dedication to teaching. Students zoned out because of the long, boring speech. Even some of the teachers zoned out! Dumbledore noticed the boredom Mr Where was causing. He motioned Mr Where to stop talking and he signalled the students to start eating.

* * *

><p>Class with Mr Where was fine- at least better than Snape's. Mr Where taught the students the personalities of the main and supporting characters of the musical they were doing- High School Musical. The students interested for a role were given a script and a sheet of music. Draco yawned with boredom. Why did the school have to have a stupid musical? Mr Where saw Draco wasn't listening. "Mr Malfoy!" Draco lifted his head in alarm. "Detention!" Draco's eyes widened. "What?! I can't!" Mr Where scratched his chin, thinking. "I'll talk to Professor Snape about this." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. What would his parents think if he got detention?<p>

* * *

><p>Sunset sat on her bed. She turned her head to face her roommate Luna- the sister to Celestia (Hufflepuff Prefect) and Discord (the prankster of the school). Sunset opened her mouth to speak but Luna spoke the words she was going to ask. "You're thinking if you should audition but you think everyone's going to tease you because of it. Should you audition? Well I say, prove the Slytherins that you're the best actress! …but you might want to audition to be the villain." Sunset stared in confusion. "How did you know all that?"<p>

Luna sat up. "A girl named Pinkamena-"

"Pinkie." Sunset corrected.

"Well, _Pinkie _taught me to trust my hunches. My brother always does that."

"Okay…" Sunset began.

"You really are confused. Well, I think we better get some sleep. I don't think Trixie and Chrysalis like us talking." Trixie nodded while Chrysalis growled,

"Shut your mouths."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight could hardly contain her excitement. She had triple checked that she got everything for Drama. Rainbow looked at her in confusion. "You know we have a free period Twilight." Twilight stared at her watch. "I know, but I'm really excited for the auditions!" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"The auditions are in like, less than a month. You have nothing to worry about- other than the fact you haven't finished all your homework."

"Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-"

"I was joking."

"Thank goodness."

"Don't you have to work on the script?"

"O my gosh! I do!"

* * *

><p>Flash could hardly concentrate in Potions. It wasn't because he didn't like Potions (though he did). It was because Discord was annoying him. Ever since he found out that he wanted to audition for Troy (or the 'modern Romeo') he had been extra annoying. Heck, he wasn't even in Gryffindor! Flash had enough. He raised his hand. Snape, annoyed, nodded for him to speak. "Excuse me Snape, Discord is annoying me and I can't concentrate on what you're saying." Flash waited for Snape to shout or do something nasty to him, but Snape remained still. "Discord, detention!" It was the first time Flash had ever seen a Slytherin in trouble. Discord rolled his eyes. "Whatever" Snape glared angrily at him. "Do you want me to take points off?" The class stared, waiting for Discord's response. It would be the first time Snape had ever taken points off Slytherin. "No," was Discord's reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally Draco found out his punishment. Mr Where stared at Draco. "I spoke to Professor Snape and we decided on a punishment. You will audition for the school musical. Whether, you like it or not. You will audition for 'Ryan.'" Draco blinked, then rubbed his eyes. This was not a dream. "As far as I'm concerned, you have studied music. You should be fine. Here's your song sheet and script. Enjoy!" Draco groaned. At least he would only be auditioning…<p>

* * *

><p>"Rainbow! Please?" Twilight begged. She was practically on her knees. Rainbow groaned out of annoyance.<p>

"Fine, I'll help you practice your lines. Wait, didn't you write the script?"

"Yes, but I didn't write ALL of it!"

"Just hurry up already!"

"Fine. You're also helping me with the singing bit."

"What?! Whatever, just hurry up! I want to practice for Quidditch!"

"Okay, I'll start…"

* * *

><p>Sunset circled her dorm room. Luna noticed this but kept her mouth closed. Sunset sighed and sat on her bed. "Luna," Luna titled her head up from the book she was reading. "You know how I wanted to audition."<p>

"Mm."

"Well, I signed up, and, well, now everyone knows I want to be in the musical!" Sunset buried her face in her pillow. "Have I made the right decision?" Luna gazed at the ceiling in thought.

"I think you have. You did what you wanted without anyone pressuring you."

"Um, err, thanks for the help Luna."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Flash waved at Neville then remembered something. "Hey Neville!"

"Uh, what?"

"You know how there's the auditions…"

"Yeah."

"Well I saw your name on the sign-up sheet and I was wondering if you could help me with my lines and singing and I do it for you."

"Sure. So, when do you want to practice?"

* * *

><p>Twilight pulled her hair in stress. "Spike! Where are you?" A small boy came running down the stairs. "There you are! I need help with this part of the script." Spike rolled his eyes then moaned. "Can't you just ask someone in the script writing group?" Twilight thought about it.<p>

"Hmm, yeah! I probably should do that! Thankyou number one assistant and little brother!"

"Don't call me that! Anyway I'm going to my dorm room because I want to sleep. Goodnight."

"See you later."

* * *

><p>Catty bit the end of her pencil. She was part of the group that wrote all the songs. "I'm a song-writer," she told herself. "You don't have to compose the music, just write the lyrics!" A hand tapped her shoulder. Catty looked up to see who it was. It was Fluttershy! One of the composers! Her soft voice spoke.<p>

"Catty, here's your hot chocolate."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Catty took a sip. "You're the best at making hot chocolates you know." Fluttershy gave a small smile. She saw Catty tap her fingers on the table. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, no words are really coming to mind."

"Which song are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm writing the lyrics for 'What I've Been Looking For.' You know, the auditioning song in the musical. Ergh! I can't believe that they wrote one of the last songs first so they could have it for the auditions for the characters! Wait, aren't you going to compose this song after I've written the lyrics?"

"Um, yes. Well, at least the reprise."

"Cool!" Catty exclaimed. Suddenly Mr Where's face appeared in front of them.

"Shouldn't you girls be working, not talking?" The girls nodded and went back to work. Eventually (after a while) Catty got all the lyrics down, with the help of a few friends under an invisible cloak…

**AN: Sorry this chapter's shorter. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
